Iść drogą swą
Iść drogą swą (My Own Way) - Piosenka z odcinka "Nowa rodzina Fuli" serialu Lwia Straż. Śpiewa ją Fuli po tym, jak reszta Lwiej Straży próbowała zakłócić jej samotniczy tryb życia. Tekst Wersja polska Fuli: :Ciągle jakoś nie chcą pojąć, że :Naprawdę już się nie da zmienić mnie :Polować lubię i jeść :Wyzwania wciąż mieć :I sama niekiedy być :Możliwe jest bez innych żyć :Kochani, nie marnujcie tchu :Wierzę w to, co w sercu mam, mam tu, mam tu! Refren: :Iść wciąż drogą swą :Ją znam, chcę podążać nią :Już nie zmienią mnie :Ja zrobię tak, jak chcę :Jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! :Tak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! Fuli: :Chcesz uciekać, śmiało próbuj już :Wyprzedzę cię, zobaczysz tylko kurz :Spowalnia stado mnie, więc :Ja sama chcę biec :To ja i moje życie :Czy wreszcie uwierzycie? :Kochani, nie marnujcie tchu :Wierzę w to, co w sercu mam, mam tu, mam tu! Refren: :Iść wciąż drogą swą :Ją znam, chcę podążać nią :Już nie zmienią mnie :Ja zrobię tak, jak chcę :Jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! :Tak jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! Fuli: :Drodzy, nie marnujcie tchu :Ja sobą chcę być zawsze tu, być tu, być tu! Refren: :Iść wciąż drogą swą :Ją znam, chcę podążać nią :Już nie zmienią mnie :Ja zrobię tak, jak chcę :Jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! :Tak jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! Fuli: :Tak jak chcę, jak chcę, ja chcę! :Zrobię tak, jak chcę! : Wersja oryginalna Fuli: :Don't know why my friends don't understand :They can't deny that I know who I am :I love the hunt and the tricks :The thrill of the race :And doing it on my own :There's nothing wrong with being alone :Thought my friends already knew :To myself, I must be true, be true, be true : Refren: :I go my own way :My call, every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah, I go my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way Fuli: :You can try to run from me, yeah, go :But catch my eye, I'm faster than you know :Don't need to run with the pack :I've got my own back :Life is what I make it :And I know where to take it :Thought my friends already knew :To myself, I must be true, be true, be true Refren: :I go my own way :My call, every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah, I go my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way Fuli: :Thought my friends already knew :Being myself is what I do, I do, I do Refren: :I go my own way :My call, every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah, I go my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way :My own way, my own way, my own way Fuli: :My own way, my own way, my own way :I go my own way! Wideo mały|lewo|350px|My Own Waymały|lewo|350px|Iść drogą swą Kategoria:Piosenki